Rain and Motorbikes
by Cecily Plum
Summary: It's raining, her car has broken down, and she's walking through the glades. In the middle of night. aka: Felicity gets her own Green Arrow experience. One-shot.


**This has been published on Tumblr, but I wrote it, as I am readingwritingandcats (formerly samariumxantimatter). If this appears anywhere else without my permission or under a different name, I will find out, hunt you down, and murder you slowly and painfully.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this bit, much to my inner fangirl's eternal woe.**

Felicity was running down the road. Her car had broken down, and she's over run at work and hadn't been able to get someone to repair it. Then, she's gotten a call from Diggle about needing to go to the foundry because of of her babies' screen had gone black and it was beeping at him, and as Oliver was out he couldn't leave the base to pick her up.

Of course, she'd assured him she would get a cab.

Five minutes before remembering the city-wide cab driver strike due to the serial who was killing off cab drivers in brutal ways, literally tearing them limb from limb.

So here she was, running through the glades, in three inch turquoise heels, her tablet, phone and emergency repair kit in a bag under her coat, hair curling around her as the rain started coming down. Because, of course, it would just have to start tipping down with rain.

She was getting closer to Verdant. When, suddenly, a dark figure came out of an alley, grabbing her arm and swinging her round and pulling her into the shadows, pinning her to the wall.

"Well, well, well, what's a beautiful lady like yourself doing out in the rain all on their own-some on a friday night, eh?" A melodic voice came in her ear as the stranger's disgusting hands started grabbing at her body. Normally she would have pushed them off, but she was cold and wet and tired. She'd just recovered from the flu, for goodness sake, she was in no condition to fight off this women, so she did the o ly thing she could.

"He-," she started screaming, before a smooth, lean hand came down across her mouth.

"Now come on beautiful, no need to be like that," the stranger crooned. Felicity bit her hand. Hard. "Argh, you bitch," the woman cried, withdrawing her hand before slapping Felicity across the face.

The sharp crack rang through the alley, disguising the sound of another figure dropping softly to the ground. Felicity's eyes opened wide.

Suddenly, the attacker was torn away from her and thrown down the alley. The Hood. He raised up his bow, firing a warning shot over the woman's head.

"Leave, and never touch another person like that, ever again. No means no." The gruff voice of the Hood rang out as the perpetrator scrambled out of sight.

He turned around to look at the Felicity. She saw his eyes widen with recognition.

"Felicity!" He cried in shock, "what the hell were you thinking, walking through the Glades at this sort of time of night." She looked up at him, slight afraid of his wrath. He apparently didn't realise he still sounded like the Hood which, although featuring in a few of her fantasies, was more than a little intimidating.

"My car broke down."

"Okay, that's it. I am taking you back on the bike." He grabbed her upper arm and guided her out onto the road.

The bike, he wants to take me on the arrow bike, pressed against him, when he's in leather, in the rain, pressed against him! Was all Felicity could think.

When they got almost to the bike, he released her, and she stopped. He turned around and indicated to the bike. She walked past him, brushing against him as she did so, hesitating to get on the bike. Sensing her apprehension Oliver reached up to touch her arm in reassurance, not expecting to turn around. Or how a lock of her hair would fall across her glasses. Or how cute she would look, rain streaming down her face, hair a mess. Or how his other hand would reach up and tuck it behind her ear, before his other hand slid into her hair at the base of her skull.

"Oli-" Felicity started, but was silenced as his lips slanted across hers. Their bodies moulded as his other arm slid from her arm to the small of her back, her hands going up to his shoulders, careful not to knock his hood off. He pressed against her till she was bent backwards slightly over his bike, sliding one hand down to behind her knee to lift her onto the bike, other hand still nestled in her hair, lips moving against each other.

When they finally broke apart, they just stood there, foreheads resting against each other in the pouring rain, holding on as though there was a storm of problems coming and they each were the other's anchor, just standing there. Felicity smiled.

Eventually, they actually got onto the bike, the helmet flattening Felicity's hair, her gadgets digging into her stomach as she wrapped her arms around her boss as they sped down the road to Verdant and a new future for their relationship.

(Unbeknownst to her, Oliver had already planned their first date. And their second, and third, and all of them up to number 53. He'd even started planning how to propose to his wonderful hacker)


End file.
